


DAY 6 - In public

by E_Leonora



Series: Taboo January writing challenge 2020 [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: 31 Days Writing Challenge, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Boyfriends, In Public, M/M, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22145089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_Leonora/pseuds/E_Leonora
Summary: An adventure in movie theater.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Taboo January writing challenge 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588636
Kudos: 58
Collections: Taboo_January_Writing_Challenge_2020





	DAY 6 - In public

Naruto could tell that the movie didn't really interest him much. He was staring at the cinema screen, but his thoughts were constantly wandering elsewhere.

He looked at his boyfriend, who was sitting to his right side. Sasuke watched the movie with an interest, and he paid no attention to the world around him. The popcorn had been already eaten, and Naruto had already drunk his Coca-cola.

After about fifteen minutes, he began to be unbearably bored. Sasuke would always scold him for taking out his phone to play games.

When he didn't know what to do anymore, he told Sasuke that he is going to the toilet.

And while he was there he got an idea.

When he returned back in the movie theater, he looked around to see how many people were present around. He noticed that the hall was half empty and he smiled to himself.

When he sat down, he began to carry out his plan.

"What are you doing, Naruto?" Sasuke asked in a low voice, and glared at him.

"Nothing, I just want to show you how much I miss you." Naruto grinned at him.

"You don't have to show it to me right here and now..."

"But, Sasukeeee..."

"Shhhh. Quiet, don't interrupt me. "

"You just watch and enjoy..."

"No."

"Sasuke..."

But Naruto didn't give up. After about five minutes he moved his hand closer to Sasuke's groin again and started to stroke him. Then he leaned closer and spoke to Sasuke's ear, "allow me, please... it will be quick."

"Do you want to do this, and risk that someone sees us??"

"Yes... but no one will notice anyway. Look around. Don't worry. It's up to you to enjoy yourself."

Sasuke felt excitement and accepted the treat, "wery well, but be quick and quiet."

"I will be, but the bigger problem may be you, Sasuke." Naruto grinned at him.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Just do it, now when you turned me on."

Naruto bowed his head between the seats. He unbuttoned Sasuke's pants and pulled his already half-hard cock out of his boxers. When he saw and smelled him, he got even more excited.

He slowly began to stroke him, and Sasuke settled in, more comfortably, and spread his legs slightly. 

Then Naruto started to lick him. First along the head and then the entire length. He then put Sasuke's member in his mouth little by little until he pushed him all the way in. He felt Sasuke's excitement. The young man struggled to keep quiet, but the jerks of his body indicated that it was a difficult task.  
Being that way in the public was even more exciting for both of them. 

Naruto felt that Sasuke's pre-cum leaked. He removed member from his mouth and began to lick it. When he licked every drop, he put it back in his mouth and started sucking on it. First slowly and then stronger and stronger.

Sasuke moaned but muffled the sound with his palm on his mouth.

He was excited beyond expectation.

Naruto just smirked and continued to pleasure him until Sasuke started to release his cum in big jets. Naruto swallowed all of it eagerly and sucked to the last drop.   
He was pleased with the result.

When he rose to a sitting position he had a satisfied grin on his lips and looked at Sasuke who was a mess. 

Then, without warning, Sasuke bent down between the seats, and started to unbutton Naruto's pants. Naruto was pleasantly surprised and happy that Sasuke was eager to return him favor.


End file.
